Amber (MissFitt)
Amber'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She is a young Gem made on Earth very recently whose existence was due to unusual circumstances, whether they were accidental or intentional. She now seeks to find a purpose for her new life. Appearance Amber is a Gem of short stature (around Peridot's height) with yellow skin, long light orange hair that is tied back, a small, pointed nose, and large, dark orange eyes. Her gemstone is an oval, polished amber embedded in her upper chest. She wears a long-sleeved orange suit with short pants. Over this is a dark orange tank top. Also, she has elbow-length fingerless gloves and knee high boots that are both dark orange. Personality Though her shyness suggests otherwise, Amber is friendly, optimistic, and curious. She yearns to try new things and explore new places, making her quite adventurous. However, when faced with an uncomfortable or overly awkward situation, she can just as quickly withdraw into herself. She is quite intelligent, as she is quick to make sense of technology, and likes to read and learn about all sorts of sciences. Though interested in science, she has a spiritual side, as she believes in a higher power and that certain events such as the Big Bang or the emergence of life "couldn't have happened by themselves." Amber is also an avid animal lover, and is fascinated with many kinds of them. She feels great compassion for injured or sick animals (one of the few things that make her sad) and will go out of her way to help them. Nothing upsets her more than seeing an animal in pain. History There is not much to say about Amber, since she was made very recently. Details about her creation are obscure, as amber does not seem to exist on the Gem Homeworld. Nevertheless, she first emerged in a kindergarten on Earth that has long since been abandoned. She now tries to find meaning in her new life and something to devote it to. Even though she is very young, her familiarity with Earth culture, science and technology strongly suggests that she was once a human, but due to mysterious circumstances her spirit or life essence got trapped inside an amber she was wearing at the time. She would eventually discover that she was the result of an incubating Gem that absorbed life energy from a living being (in this case a human) rather than the Earth itself. How that would come to happen is yet to be revealed. Powers and Abilities Amber has the same abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, bubble formation, agelessness and durability, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from a serious injury. However, since she is a new Gem, she is still learning how to use these abilities. The power she most uses though is her shape shifting, and has used it to transform into various animals. She is particularly fond of turning into those that have lived millions of years ago. In addition to fighting, she has also used this ability in a playful manner. Unlike other Gems, she does not experience any strain from staying in an alternate form for long periods of time. Amber also has the unique ability to communicate with and understand all kinds of fauna regardless of what planet she is on (though she has never left Earth). This can also include some corrupted Gems. She mainly uses this to determine the basic emotional state of an animal, but she can also gather information from more intelligent species. Trivia * Though she has had a late introduction, Amber is actually the first Gemsona to be envisioned by MissFitt. The delay was due to difficulty coming up with a realistic backstory (or at least one that was not ridiculous). * Amber's penchant for shape-shifting into prehistoric animals is a reference to the fact that amber is fossilized tree resin. * Amber is one of seven MissFitt Gemsonas to reside on Earth. ** Each of these seven represents a color of the spectrum of visible light. Amber's is yellow. ** She is the shortest of these seven. * In her debut, one of the straps on her shirt was loose like one of Amethyst's previous regenerations, but this was adjusted later on. Gallery General MyAmber3.png MyAmber.jpg|Initial Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Spectrum Stones Category:Ambers Category:Gems Category:Organic gems Category:Genderless